I'm Still Breathing
by wickedspice
Summary: Inspired by the Katy Perry song of the same name. Sookie struggles severely with the absence of Eric from her life since he left Merlotte's the night he gave Sookie the formal protection of the vampires.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Inspired by Katy Perry's I'm Still Breathing. Listen to the song over and over while reading it, that's how I wrote it.

Characters created and belong too Charlaine Harris. I just like to play house with them

I was hit with a mighty bolt of inspiration while listening to this song. Please review and let me know what you think. I wrote it in one sitting, of about 3 hours. Am too tired to edit right now, but didn't not want to post it.

* * *

That look on his face haunted almost every waking thought of mine, the look he was giving me after I ran over the evil vampire Sigebert

When I did sleep, my dreams were filled with the moments of my time with him, My Eric, over and over again. It was killing me.

I didn't understand what that look had meant, I feared it was something along the lines of his hate at having to be saved by me again. He had always shown distaste whenever I had come to his aide.

The last time I had seen him, he was walking out the door of Merlotte's

Blowing me a kiss.

That was months and months ago.

And not a word

Him living in Shreveport made the bond feel like a faint hum in the deepest crevices of my heart. I couldn't feel anything, just his presence but not what he felt.

After a month of not hearing from any of the Shreveport vampires, him in particular, I decided to start a diary. I had always wanted to keep one. But for some reason every time I started writing in it I filled it with thoughts of Eric. I tried to write about my night at work or what I had done that day but I always ended up pouring my deepest thoughts about the Viking out on paper.

Had I shrugged him off too quickly after he had regained his memories of our time together? He had probably thought I would be ecstatic at him remembering. But hadn't I been? Initially freaked out yeah, but that had changed, but I had never told him. Of course not, because I was scared. Scared that what had happened with Bill could happen again, but more than that. I knew full-well that if I gave myself to Eric, I would be utterly and completely destroyed if he betrayed me. That's why self-preservation. That and stupidity.

After two months I started to think he had finally moved on from his obsession with me. Sick and tired of chasing me as I ran and ran. It broke my heart.

I had never entertained the idea that Eric would ever not be there. Taking his relentless attempts at seducing me for granted. Every time that sexy smirk had spread across his lips, I fought my instinctual reaction of throwing myself in his arms. Instead I would fight back with my pride in one had and my stubborn nature in the other.

Now when I lie in bed at night, I keep my breathing as silent as possible listening for his noises: tapping at my window, a Corvette pulling up my drive, those words I fought so hard to keep him from calling me. Now all I wanted to do was wrap myself in that silky strong voice and let his whisper caress my every pore.

After three months I resigned myself to the fact that he was not going to return. Yea sure maybe when he needed my telepathic abilities. But he won't come for me. My Eric doesn't exist. My Eric has to become a ghost. While the real Eric goes on in his undead life,only short drive from me, My Eric is dead and gone. How do you grieve for something that never really existed?

The moonlight became my solace. I begged Sam for day shifts only. I didn't care how my income suffered.

I walked in the beams alone, barefoot and wearing the nightgown I wore the first time I fell asleep next to him, through trees and over creeks I walk. I didn't care what was around me in the woods at night.

I felt the unmistakable presence of a void one night. My heart burst with relief. But out of the shadows came a dark head and sad eyes. And again my heart folded in itself.

"What are you doing out here Sookie?"

"What the hell are YOU doing out here Bill Compton?!"

I didn't care if he looked hurt. He would never really know pain. Not like me. Bastard.

"I heard someone in the woods, came to investigate and found you. Sookie it is very dangerous for you to be out here alone at night. Let me walk you home."

"Damn you Bill, you stay away from me. What do you care? What do any of you care about me?"

"Sookie, please I lo-"

"NO!" I screamed this as loud as I could, he just stared at me.

"You have NO idea what love is. You have no idea what its like to REALLY lose something you love. You didn't really love me, never! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"

I pushed him as hard as humanly possible, but he stumbled back out of pure surprise.

I ran back home, flew through the front door and into my kitchen. Thankful again that I had rescinded Bill's invitation. The only vamps that could still come in my house whenever they chose were Pam and Eric. The two people I wanted to see the most. The two people who never came around. Everyone else did. At least the three around the table always did. True, two of them did live here, but didn't hey understand I just wanted to be left alone?

"Eat this Sookie" urged Amelia with a bowl of soup.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" inquired Sam.

"Come on Sookie, eat, please." now from Octavia.

"Why are you guys bugging me like this? I'm fine, just fine. Just leave me alone."

Sam stood up and came over to me. He went to hold me and I backed away like he was a giant bug.

"Please Sookie, I just want to help." Sam eyes were pleading but his thoughts weren't. I probed them deep, not caring about his privacy, how dare he intrude on my feelings.

I wish she could move on. He isn't worth it. Look at what she is doing to herself. That bastard, I should just stake him myself.

My rage ran over violently, I slapped him hard and hissed at him, "If you ever lay a hand on him Sam Merlotte, I will do the one thing that will hurt you most!"

Sam looked positively livid, "He doesn't deserve your grief." Then he turned away and walked out.

I screamed after him, "GOOD and stay out, and I QUIT!"

Amelia's eyes were wide and filled with tears. I calmed immediately and walked to my bedroom and shut the door behind me.

I laid across my bed, spread across the top was the ugly quilt I clung too every night.

There was a gentle knock on the door. Then because she knew she was such a good broadcaster she thought 'at' me, "Sookie, please can I come in"

"Yea Amelia, but just you."

She pushed the door open slowly crept in. Closing the door behind her she came over to the bed and laid down next to me. My face was shoved down into the mattress, it soaked up my tears.

I felt her lay a hand on my upper back, I turned my face towards her. She was crying silently like me. She knew all about My Eric, I told her everything out of desperation and loneliness. She understood how deeply I had cared for him then, screw it, how much I had loved him. And she knew how he was ripped from me. I can't say it was unexpected but I had a silent hope he would stay My Eric.

"Sookie, I'm scared for you honey."

"I don't know what you are talking about Amelia. Yea I am sad, but I'll get over it won't I? Sooner or later everyone does."

She shook me lightly, "Hun, you haven't eaten in days, or slept for that matter."

"Your being ridiculous Amelia, I have to eaten, and I have too slept."

"I don't know if your lying to me on purpose or if you just don't know any better. But Sookie, the last time you went to eat something you were heating up some soup on the stove two nights ago and you left it, just left it, with just the gas on. I was in the kitchen when you did it and you didn't even notice me. And as far as the sleeping goes, I hear you sneak out of the house in the middle of the night to walk through the woods. And when you come back in you don't lock the door! That is so incredibly unlike you! Please Sookie you have to stop. Something is going to happen to you if you don't stop"

She was begging and pleading for me to listen to her.

I shook my head at her, "not tonight Amelia, I just want to sleep."

"I'm going to call Eric."

I sat straight up, now I was weeping, "Yyyou will ddo no such thing Amelia. That would make it worse. You think I want you to call him and then have him just not give a damn about what is going on with me? I couldn't take that."

"He would never do that Sookie. He loves you, I know he does." She whispered this.

I laughed nastily, "Oh yea, isn't it obvious? All the time he is spending with me. All the flowers he is sending me, yea regular love machine that Viking."

"Maybe he is waiting for you to go to him. He was chasing you for so long maybe he is just waiting for you to realize you love him."

"No Amelia, I'm not going to him. I know what would happen, he'd reject me or make me feel like his pet. That's not the Eric I want. That Eric is gone forever."

"Ok Sookie, I'll leave it alone, but ONLY if you eat something right now."

"No Amelia, I'm still breathing. I'll eat in the morning. Its only like 10pm maybe I can get some real sleep tonight." I saw her skeptical look, "please Amelia, I just want to sleep."

She shook her head got off the bed and walked back out the door silently.

I crawled underneath my ugly quilt and started my nightly routine of playing our back our moments together in my head.

When I sucked the bullet from his shoulder in Dallas.

His blood-giving in Jackson, the hot moments before that.

When we had danced at Rhodes, he flung me in the air and I could have sworn I saw joy shining in his eyes.

I fell asleep thinking about this last memory.

_________________________________________________________

Amelia's POV

I was really starting to get worried about Sookie. Incredibly worried. It had only increased when she slapped Sam. Now when she had refused to eat for the night I was downright panicked. I had figured there was no way she was going to him, I knew I had to take matters into my own hands

I left Sookie to sleep, who knows if she actually would.

I went up to my bedroom, I didn't want Sookie to overhear her. But this was for the best.

I pressed the 5 on my speed dial and Pam picked up on the second ring, "Well hello my darling friend, it has been too long. Have you missed me?"

I couldn't help but smile, I liked Pam a lot, she was so much fun, "Hi Pam, this is actually a very serious call, its not business."

She paused and resumed in a much more serious voice, "What is it Amelia?"

"Its Sookie."

"Hold on, I'll get him."

I heard the thumping of the music inside Fangtasia as Pam walked through the bar to give the phone to Eric. It got quite again so I knew she was headed to his office. Good I wouldn't want any annoying fangbanger around when I told him what I was about to tell him.

"Amelia, What's going on?" His voice was sharp and full of concern, whoa. Now I was positive this was the right call to make.

"Eric, something is really wrong with Sookie."

"What? Is it that damn Compton? What has he done now?"

I let out an exasperated sigh, "No Eric, its you."

SILENCE

"You still there Eric?"

"Yes, I am, what is it with me."

"Well the best way I can describe it is she is heartbroken and might even possibly have a death wish."

He hissed loudly and I jumped back from the phone. Jesus, this guy was terrifying. But it was a slight comfort that it was for Sookie.

"What can I do to help her?" His voice was a little quieter. Ok good, this was good.

"Well I have an idea, but this might be a little difficult for you to accept."

"What is it Amelia?" His voice had taken on a very dark tone.

"Well I think you should basically kidnap her. I can put a sleep spell on her so she won't wake up until after sundown tomorrow. This way she doesn't freak out when she wakes up by herself."

"True, but don't you think kidnapping her in the first place might put a damper on our relationship?"

I sighed, ok this guy needed to really get the point, "Eric just come over. You will understand when you get here.

_____________________________________________________________________

Now he was standing by Sookie's bed. She was under Amelia's restful sleep spell. He stared intently at her, he wanted to hurt himself when he saw the sight of the massive black circles under her eyes. Her skin and lost its sun-kissed luster, she had obviously had stayed out of the sun, he cursed himself for his stupidity.

____________________________________________________________________

I woke up, feeling surprisingly refreshed. I stretched, as soon as my arms were over my head I realized something, I don't own midnight blue silk bed sheets. And my bed is definitely not this big. I stretched my arms the rest of the way and touched a thick, intricately carved headboard. I didn't feel scared waking up in this strange. I actually felt strangely calm, I just wanted to stay snuggled in the sheets. They smelled so good…….wait!

Oh no, I knew whose house I was in.

Right on cue, a voice came from a door way about 15 feet from the foot of the bed.

"Are you feeling better My Lover?"

Then I did what I had wanted to do for months.

I flung myself at him.

I jumped in the air, he caught my arms and wrapped them around his neck while I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Then I looked into his eyes, "Please don't ever leave me like that again Eric, I love you, I love you. I can't hold it anymore. I can't lose you again, I can't live without you. I'll die……"

At that he silenced me with a kiss. A slow tender kiss. His lips slowly pulled the barbed wire from around my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Woke up with a continued inspiration, so here is chapter two, this actually might be developing into something longer than a one two shot. But don't worry I am working on my other story too.

Charlaine Harris' world I just play in it

Review Review

sorry for any mistakes, didnt really edit too finely

* * *

I lost myself in his lips. Letting them push away all the pain I had been experiencing in his absence. My mouth was hard against his, demanding him to return my love for him. I still didn't know if he would, but I had to convince him somehow.

He carried me over to the bed. I still clung to him like he was my last hope.

Maybe he was.

He sat on the edge, his arms wrapped around my body, he softly and slowly stroked my hair, making me feeling like a child, but I was though wasn't I? Compared to him.

I had closed my eyes as soon as his lips had touched mine, and had yet to open them. I was scared he would disappear back into my dreams if I did.

But he had my chin in his hand now, and I could feel him pull my face so it was almost touching his. The millimeters of space between us seemed to crackle with energy.

I opened my eyes and saw that his were overflowing with emotions, what those were I didn't know, I just knew he was here.

We hadn't even spoken since our kiss broke. He was silently soothing me. So I laid my cheek on his shoulder and started to look around the room, before I got to far my eyes flew to something on the nightstand.

My diary.

I went to push Eric away from me. But just looked down at me and shook his head. The look on his face meant serious business. So I stopped struggling and glared at him.

"You had no right to take my diary Eric Northman. Those are my private thoughts."

He looked like a kid that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I know Sookie, but it was not my idea. Amelia shoved it in a bag that she prepared for you. I was putting some of the things away and I found it." He frowned deeply.

"Please tell me you didn't read it Eric?" Oh please tell me he didn't. No one should see what I wrote. I didn't even want to think about what I wrote. I know I had put some of my darkest thoughts to paper.

His eyes saddened considerably, "Yes I did Sookie. And all I can say is you are not leaving my home until I deem you ready too."

I beat my fists against his chest, "You can't keep me here Eric! I am not your prisoner, someone will come get me!"

He smiled, but it was still traced with despair, "Everyone already knows where you are Sookie. And surprisingly enough, it seems that they are all in agreement at where you should be right now. And that place is right here."

Everyone was in on this? You have got to be kidding me? Amelia yea I can see that, but wait what about…

"Sam wouldn't let this happen. He doesn't want you anywhere near me." I spit this out at him. I hoped it hurt him to know that Sam had been around to care for me.

He just shook his head at me, "You convinced him yourself. When you slapped him, he realized you needed something a bit more extreme. So I am what you would call 'reinforcements'."

Oh crap.

His voice became serious again, "Now Sookie you must stop this behavior. I will force food down your throat and fuck you unconscious so you can sleep every night, If you don't start taking better care of yourself."

I was shocked and more than a little scared. I knew he was perfectly capable of doing everything he just said.

"What do you care? You haven't exactly been there for me at all these past few months." I shoved his chest again, but this time he let me push him away. I was surprised for a minute, figuring he would just keep his grip.

I crawled off his lap and asked him where the bathroom was. He didn't speak he just kept his eyes on mine and jerked his head to the left.

I went into the bathroom, leaving him to sit on the bed. He had leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, his hands clasped together. His eyes staring intently at the carpet, like it would know what he should do next.

His bathroom was white. I mean pure white. White tile, white walls, white porcelain sink, faucets and toilet. Giant spa like tub and huge shower with an Eric sized sliding glass door. I took care of my human needs and walked over to the sink. Turning on the water, I took a look in the mirror. The circles under my eyes were a little less noticeable, but far from gone. I felt ashamed of myself for letting Eric see me like this and I broke into a fresh bout of tears. I collapsed onto the floor, violently shaking with my sobs.

I heard a far away banging but I couldn't focus on anything except letting the pain escape from my lips and eyes.

The door splintered into a thousand pieces and my thousand year old Viking flew towards me his sapphire eyes on fire. He sunk to the floor next to me and took me in his arms. Making me just sob harder.

I couldn't handle his sudden overwhelming concern for my wellbeing. I found it insanely unbelievable. He must want me for some reason. More money being stolen from him, or maybe he was here because of the king.

I finally uttered, "Wh wh what dddo yyou want Eric." I was heaving and had to fight to control my words.

He squeezed me closer, "I just want to make you better. I just want to take care of you. Please let me my love."


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

I have received a crazy amount of response back on this story and I am so glad you like it all, so without further ado, chapter 3. Its super short, but I am working on **Eric's POV next**. Never done it before so wish me luck!!!

Please review, reviewing makes certain Vikings for likely to appear.

Charlaine Harris created this world, I just like to play in it.

* * *

I shoved him away and went back into the bedroom. I stopped in the center of the room.

"Take care of me Eric? You wouldn't know the first thing on how to take care of someone. You only know how to take care of number one, Eric Northman."

As I began my little speech he had slowly walked back into the room, his hands shoved deep into the pocket of his black jeans, he wore a black tank top, the muscles of his arms stiffened dangerously. He sat on the edge of the bed again, his hands gripped the sides of the mattress.

"Sookie, you know that isn't true. I have done many things to keep you safe and I have cared for you."

"Oh really Eric?" It was dangerous to mock him, but I didn't care one bit.

I continued, "Like how much you have cared these past few months. Really the attention is overwhelming."

He glanced up at me, his eyes meeting mine for only a second. But his were full of sadness.

"You have no idea the anger I feel towards myself. I have caused you this pain, I know this. I cannot forgive myself, but I would do anything to have your forgiveness."

I just shook my head at him and rubbed my eyes furiously. I was trying to wipe away the memory of the pain on his beautiful face.

"No Eric, its not your fault. It's mine. I took you into my house that night. I let you get into that shower. I was the one stupid enough to fall for you when I knew it would never last."

I wanted to stop talking about this. There was no way I could handle him right now.

He sensed my retreat, "We must stop this now. This isn't the time and you are in no condition. Please lay back down on the bed."

I hesitated, he was still sitting on the bed. I didn't want to be anywhere near him and a bed. That was dangerous, especially after the threat he had voiced earlier.

Thankfully he got up and walked towards a dresser against the wall. While he busied himself in a drawer, I crawled back into the bed and pulled the covers up to my chin for safety.

He turned back to me and came towards the bed.

He saw my guarded state and said, "Sookie, you must relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Too late." I muttered under my breath, but of course he heard me.

He sighed heavily and sat down on the edge of the bed next to me. All the muscles clenched in my legs because of his nearness.

He laid a few pieces of clothing on my lap.

I looked at him puzzled, they were obviously his.

He smiled at me, the first genuine smile I had seen on his face since I had woke up.

"Love, you have been wearing that nightgown for over 24 hours now. As much as I am fond of that particular one, I thought you, my hygienic angel, might like to take a shower and change."

I giggled at his strange new endearment, "Didn't you say Amelia packed me a bag? Shouldn't I have something in there?"

The smile left his face, "Oh, yes that's right."

Was that it? I could feel some emotion pumping from him, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Eric what is it? Did I say something wrong?"

He cocked his head to the side and gave me a sad smile, "No lover, I just enjoy seeing you in my clothes."

He took the clothes from my lap and set them back on top of the dresser and then pulled my little duffel bag out of the closet and set it on the bed without saying a word. He was upset about something. But I had no idea. I was the one dealing with massive depression not him.

Right?

He walked to the door, when he was just beginning to close it behind him, he turned his head to me and gave me a sexy smirk. He had covered whatever he was dealing with and put on his best sexy Viking face.

"I am glad you are in my home Sookie, even if it is under these circumstances. I always knew I would get you into my bed."

He waggled his brows at me and shut the door behind him.

Eric knew just how to push my buttons. My Eric or This Eric, both were big on button pushing.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Ok this is my first try at Eric's POV, so please be gentle. I did my best. I was working today, listening to my Ipod and a song started playing and it inspired me to write from his point of view. So again a chapter inspired by a song. Nine Inch Nails- Something I Can Never Have. find the song and listen to it while reading the chapter. I think you'll get the feel. The bold lettering in this chapter are the lyrics.

Thanks for liking the story everyone. I know the last chapter wasn't much so I hope this makes up for Sookie being such a stubborn ass. This chapter is rated M for naughty viking language. But would you expect any differently? Didn't think so. :o)

Charlaine Harris created the world, I just like to play dressup with it.

* * *

ERICS POV

I did not want to leave her. After what Amelia had told me and what I had read in her diary, I did not want to leave her alone at all. That's why I had destroyed my door when she was crying in the bathroom, I did not want her to do anything to herself.

I was fucking scared. And that really pissed me off.

When her witch friend had told me Sookie had a death wish, I thought it was Sookie being typical uncontrollable Sookie. But when I had come to her house and the witch had cast her spell, I looked down at her and I wanted to hurl myself at the closest sharp tree branch.

Her beautiful skin had started to resembled mine too much. I couldn't smell the usual aromas on her body. She hadn't laid in the sun for what looked like months which surprised me greatly, she loved sunbathing. And I loved it when she did, her skin would be so golden tan, with the faintest hint of freckles on her shoulders and chest. Sometimes a spattering appeared on her nose for only a few days. I wanted to trace my tongue to each tiny spot. I was half convinced the pattern of her freckles would reveal some secret entrance into her heart. I so longed for her to let me in.

I had no idea that my absence would drive her to this. I suspected it had something to do with the blood bond and the fact that I hadn't even let her feel me. I had been selfish, so fucking selfish, now I was really paying the price. Well done, Northman. I had closed her off from me as well. I kept the bond partially open to make sure she wasn't in any danger. But the night Amelia had called me, I had been feeling a massive tugging within the bond.

I left her to shower. I hadn't even thought about the clothes that Amelia packed for her. I had just wanted to see her in mine. I had loved seeing her walking around in one of my shirts after the maenad attacked her. Her gorgeous thighs just begging me to bite the shit of them.

I wanted her to eat something, so I had Pam drop off some food earlier. She had been watching Martha Stewart too much lately and had decided cooking was her new hobby. She had tested her cooking on the waitresses at Fangtasia before we decided Sookie could eat it.

The shower was running up stairs and I had to distract myself quickly before I started thinking too much about her naked body in MY shower. I grabbed a True Blood for good measure and popped it into the microwave. While I waited for it to finish heating, I felt a prickling of lust in the bond. I still kept it partly closed, but because she was so close to me it didn't really matter. She was starting to get all hot and bothered in MY shower.

DING

"Fuck."

I grabbed my damn bland sustenance and walked the few steps to my living room. I flipped the TV to CNN and kept it on mute. I wanted to drown out the sounds of the shower with something more substantial than a fucking news anchor so I went over to my stereo picking a cd at random and playing it.

Yes, Nine Inch Nails. I was a little irritated when Pam gave this cd to me. I knew it to be one that the vermin listened to often. But after a listening to it a few times, I had more respect for this band than most of the ones I have heard in the past 20 years. Especially rock music, I hated these bands nowadays, such pussies.

I started the cd on random and sat on my leather couch to drink my blood and try to figure out what I would do next.

As much as I wanted too, I knew I couldn't fuck her tonight. She was too confused about everything. But god I wanted to taste her so bad.

**_I still recall the taste of your tears. Echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears._**

Not this damn song. I loved this song, but I hadn't listened to it in a along time because of how much it made me think about her.

**_My favorite dreams of you still wash ashore. Scraping through my head till I don't wanna sleep anymore._**

Maybe that's why I put it in. This woman drove me mad. But I couldn't hurt her, never again. Not after what I had read tonight.

**_You make this all go away, You make this all go away. I'm down to just one thing and I'm starting to scare myself. You make this all go away, you make this all go way. I just want something, I just want something I can never have._**

Her diary had pretty much confirmed everything I already knew about how she felt about us and our bond. But all the fear she had been hiding from me was spilled all over it. I found out many things that night. Like how Quinn had killed Andre. That stupid fucking tiger. I knew without a doubt if I ever laid eyes on that shifter again, I would joyfully separate his head from his shoulders. That's why the bastard had returned to Nevada. He knew I would kill him. Well he can run but he can't hide.

_**You always were the one to show me how. Back then I couldn't do the things that I can do now.** _

When the memories of my time with her came back to me, I was angry, then very fucking angry, then disappointed in myself.

_**This thing is slowly taking me apart**. _

But then I remembered how I had felt when I first saw Sookie when I had woken up on her house, clueless on what happened between us, I felt warm when she looked at me. And I felt a sudden twinge in my own still chest when I saw her smile fade when she realized something.

**_Gray would be the colour if I had a heart._**

And since the takeover, all I have wanted to do was bring her here, lay her naked in my bed and make her smell like me for days. I wanted her to tell me she loved me, that she wanted me. I wanted her to tell me that she needed me. I didn't even give a shit about whether or not she would tell me she was 'mine'. That was political vampire bullshit and deep down she knew that.

**_In this place it seems like such a shame. Though it all looks different now_.**

I didn't want the first time she laid in my bed to be because she was suicidal and needed to be babysat. I hated myself for making her feel like this. I had thought she would give in to her stubborn ways and come see me. But I was wrong, Pam had told me to suck it up. She had ducked just in time to have the computer screen fly into the wall of my office behind her.

**_I know it's still the same. Everywhere I look you're all I see. Just a fading fucking reminder of who I used to be._**

I was different after I came back from her home. Every one notice. Pam, Felicia even Bill fucking Compton. I didn't want to drink from or fuck anyone else. But I did, I craved her too much to live on True Blood alone. I kept it out of the club, and didn't use any of the fangbangers for my needs. I didn't want to chance they would ever tell Sookie.

**_You make this all go away. You make this all go away. I'm down to just one thing and I'm starting to scare myself. You make this all go away. You make it all go way._**

I heard my bedroom door open and I turned to see my beautiful lover tiptoeing down the hallway. Who knows why she was doing that, but it was so goddamn cute. I wanted to nip at her little toes.

_**I just want something, I just want something I can never have. I just want something I can never have**._

She spotted me seated on the couch, I had half turned my body to watch her come down the hallway. Right when she saw me I noticed something, she was wearing the t-shirt and blue cotton boxers I had tried to give to her earlier. The shorts positively swallowed her, even more so than they would usually due to her recent weight loss. She had obviously rolled the waist band a few times because just an inch of the shorts peeked from the shirt, which sat midthigh.

She smiled, hesitantly at first, then it gained strength. I could tell through the bond that her fear had dissipated, for the time being. She seemed confident and happy again, I would ride it out as long as it would last. As soon as she lost it again, I would be here. I wasn't going anywhere. And she sure as hell wasn't going anywhere either.

She put a hand on her hip, ah yes, I loved it when she got attitude with me. It just made me want her more.

"So Eric, what's the plan for tonight?"

I decided to test a theory.

"Lover, I would feel much better if you would eat something. Will you?"

"Of course Eric."

This might be easier than I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update, I have been working on all my stories and some film reviews I have been asked to do. Hope you all enjoy this chapter... I think after this one, some very fun antics will ensue between the Viking and our Sookie.....will she be able to resist? Stay tuned

Charlaine Harris created the world, I just like to play in it!

* * *

Sookie's POV

I ate everything off my plate. I swear I almost licked it clean. It was surprising how well Pam could cook. She had made me grilled lemon chicken breast, corn and mashed baby red potatoes. She was truly a mastermind in many different ways.

Eric had sat across from me while I ate. He was silent, but Eric wasn't usually too big on the talking. He knew I enjoyed my time with the vampires because their brains were so silent to me, well most of the time.

When he had noticed me wearing his clothing, his eyes had visibly shifted into something more predatory. I had hesitated, scared for just a moment, until I felt a very acute surging of lust slipping through the bond. The first sense of his emotions that I had in months.

He had looked so worried when he asked me to eat that I gave in. I realized within the first few bites that he had tricked me. He had convinced me, by appealing to my better nature, making me feel like it would hurt HIM if I didn't eat.

Over these past few lonely months, it had felt like a bit of a punishment towards him every time I had pushed an untouched plate away

I felt the familiar twinge of pain that had made itself quite at home in my soul over the past few months. It had hurt to care about Eric, it had hurt to try to not care. So I had let myself be ping-ponged back and forth during his absence, drifting from fury to deep pitiful sorrow.

He had felt my pain through the bond hadn't he? I knew he had cut me off from him, but figured he couldn't give up that little piece of control over me.

Night after night, I waited for him to glide out of the darkness. And night after night I had felt the stab of his rejection.

With the memories of the pain suddenly vivid in my mind, I surprised even myself when I acidly said, "Happy now? Your asset is properly nourished, are you satisfied?"

I was sick this, I couldn't take it anymore. My heart just couldn't handle his twisted little game. It was as if he had an invisible reel with My Eric attached as bait. He would cast it out, letting it land in front of me and right when I went to grasp My Eric, he would reel in the line just a little, so I would try to reach again. A never ending cycle. It was agonizing.

He had been fiddling with the keys on his cell-phone when I said this. He didn't look at me right away. His brow furrowed, his lips tensed, he put the phone in the pocket of his dark blue jeans. He stood up, and went to the wall across from me. He leaned back against it and lazily crossed his arms. Then his eyes shot up at me. My breath caught in my throat. He was terrifyingly beautiful.

"It always pleases me when you yield to my will, my lover."

_**CRASH**_

He easily got out of the way of my plate smashing against the wall behind him, with a vampire quick sidestep. His eyebrow tweaked to maximum height.

"As far as me being satisfied, I haven't been for a very long, long time."

**_SMASH_**

Another quick step to the side. This time my glass shattered against the wall.

He put his hands in his pockets and smiled lazily at me.

He was absolutely infuriating.

"Are you quite finished?"

He was mocking me? Now? I knew it! He didn't really give a damn, otherwise he wouldn't be talking to me this way. Right?

I felt every emotion I had experienced over the past few months bubble up inside of me. Pain, anger, betrayal, rejection and longing so much longing.

I grabbed the last thing on the table, the fork. I clenched it into my fist and was about to hurl it right at his chest, when he leapt towards me and grabbed my wrist in an iron like grip, yanking me to my feet.

"Stop this childishness Sookie!" He hissed at me.

I glared up at him.

"Let go of me Eric!"

Surprisingly, he dropped my hand immediately. I hadn't expected that and I definitely did not expect the twinge of pain in my heart when he did so.

I turned quickly from him before he could see the tears that had begun to well up in my eyes. Damn him!

I marched back towards his bedroom. I could feel him positively seething with rage behind me, but he had no one to blame but himself, talking to me like that. He knew how it riled me up when he mocked me. What kind of reaction did he expect?

I slammed his bedroom door behind me with as much strength as I could muster. I stood in the center of the room for a few moments, not too clear on what I was going to do next.

Then I heard him thundering down the hallway, "Dammit Sookie, you will stop running away from me!"

I did the only thing I could think of, I hid.

Like a five year old on a quest to finally beat her brother at hide and seek, I dived under the bed as quickly as I could. The door flew open and slammed against the wall, causing a giant crack to form where the doorframe had hit. He stood in the doorway and all I saw was from his knees down, but that alone was enough to send me scurrying further under the bed against the wall. I was on my side, curled up as tightly as I could get.

I held my breath. I knew I couldn't really hide from him, but at least this would buy me a few moments and possibly might hinder in him grabbing at me.

I watched his giant bare pale feet walk to the bathroom, disappear, then reappear a moment later. Then more slowly he started walking to the foot of the bed, when he got there, he turned so his toes were pointing accusingly at me. I stuck my tongue out at them.

Then of course, he squatted down, put both hands on the ground then lowered his body down until he was looking at me hiding underneath his bed like some stupid girl in a horror movie. I felt like an idiot, but I also felt hurt and really really angry. I don't even care what it was that I was supposed to be angry at him about. I just was.

He wore an unreadable expression but his eyes were searching all over my face. He sighed heavily and smiled wearily at me.

"Lover will you please come out from there?"

I stood my ground. My pride always wins out over my reason.

"Stop calling me that Eric! I am not your lover. You have made it perfectly clear that you want nothing to do with me."

His brow came together and I could feel his anger again. He stood up suddenly and walked to one side of the bed. Suddenly I was totally exposed and I saw that the giant bed had been shoved against the far wall, about 15 feet away. I quickly sat up on my knees, my back against the wall, my arms protectively shielding my body.

With painful slowness I started turning my head towards him. My eyes traveled up his body. He stood with his arms crossed firmly across his chest, causing the muscles in his arms to pulsate dangerously but seductively.

I didn't want to look at his face, in his eyes. That was when I would lose control, its usually how he won an argument. I would get so lost in his eyes I would forget why I was angry in the first place. I could feel his sapphire blue eyes burning into me, beckoning to return his gaze. Instead I stared at his neck, which honestly was not that much better.

"Look at me lover."

I clenched my jaw tightly. Apparently Eric had decided to ignore what I had just said about his little endearment. I stuck to my guns and stared right at his neck.

Unexpectedly Eric crouched about a foot down so I was forced to lock eyes with him. Tricked again.

Now I was stuck, losing myself in those pools, wanting so desperately to kiss the lids, abandon all self-control in them and then possibly gouge them out. He continued to lower himself down to the floor beside me, now that he held within his gaze, my eyes could not help but follow his.

I felt my body begin to tremble involuntarily, not just from his nearness but of the intensity of his gaze.

"If you insist on acting like a child Sookie. I will insist on treating you like one. Unless you stop your foolishness and get control of yourself so we can speak like adults, I will lay you over my knee and spank you like any parent would do an insolent child."

I actually almost dared him to do it. But then I registered his completely serious tone and expression. Finally I got it, I wasn't going anywhere and for a moment I was terrified, but was quickly sent into bewilderment when I noticed the familiar but long absent tingling between my legs that began during his proclamation.

What the hell was wrong with me?


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry it takes me so long to update this one. I have been paying a lot attention to my other story.

Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

joiedevivre, this chapter is dedicated to you and the wonder that is the gracioustini.

Charlaine Harris created the world (thank god) I just like to play in it.

* * *

I sat there completely silent and still for a few moments, aware that with every passing second he was getting more and more frustrated with me. Well I was beyond frustrated at him!

He had completely disappeared for months. And just because I was a depressed he had felt the need to come in and takeover in the way that only Eric could, entirely. Consuming me wholly until there was nothing left except the shell of the person I was, before he conquered.

Every time I was around him something happened, something big, life altering big. Almost being killed by a vamp (he HAD ordered me to help him), almost being killed by the FotS (he DID send me to Texas), getting staked in Jackson (he HAD asked me to help find Bill). Then he had lost that damn memory of his and what had remained of him was a sweet, loving, caring yet so incredibly passionate and strong vampire. And that vamp, My Eric had crawled right into my heart and had been nestled there ever since.

Quinn felt like a bad dream, Bill an important lesson. But Eric felt like something entirely different and I couldn't place my finger on it and that made me even more wary of getting too close too him.

I had thought Bill had hurt me, I thought Eric's absence had hurt me, but there would be nothing like the pain I would feel if Eric hurt me. If he betrayed me the way Bill had done, it would crush me, destroy me utterly.

"Lover?"

It was whispered softly, but just enough to break me from my reverie. My mind had gone in a thousand different directions in those few moments before the spell was broken, but my eyes had never left his. I couldn't imagine all the things that Eric was seeing flash across my face. The desire I had felt at his kinky threat, the frustration, the anger, the blame, then almost love, desire, then it was all dissipated by my fear, of him, of myself and what others would what to do to the two of us if we were together.

Finally I found my voice

"Why did you abandon me?"

At those words his face lost all its commanding sternness, softened and saddened. He pulled me into his arms again and I did not push him away. He buried his face into my hair and inhaled deeply.

"I never intended for you to think I had abandoned you my darling. I thought perhaps if I left you alone the feelings I had for you might fade. But more than that, I wanted you to choose when you would come to me. But it seems you are far too proud for your own good. That is why I closed off the bond, unless you were in real peril, I would not feel anything."

That certainly was a surprise. I looked in his face and felt his sincerity through the slowly re-opening bond. His eyes were full of regret and despair.

I had always figured Eric enjoyed our blood bond, it was a part of me he always had control of. He would know every one of my emotions. He would know when I was happy, sad and his personal favorite, horny.

I looked away from him, unable to take all the pain and sadness in them.

I had hated him even more when I had fallen into my depression and he hadn't come to me. But of course he didn't, he hadn't known what I was feeling. Just as I hadn't a single clue on his emotions, but I had just attributed that to him being in Shreveport, not even considering he had shielded us both from the bond.

I didn't know how to respond, most of the fight was already out of me anyway. But I figured it was time for me to stop acting like such a child and finally let Eric have the talk that he had been waiting for.

"Ok Eric, I am ready to talk." I said this into his chest, not ready to look into his eyes again.

I felt an odd stirring of amusement in the bond. Taking a peek up at him I saw that the familiar smirk had spread across his lips.

"Lover, I am glad for that. But I do wish you wouldn't act as if you were about to confess to a brutal crime."

I snorted and elbow him slightly in his stomach. He didn't even budge of course. It was amazing how I could go from an emotional mess to a giggling schoolgirl. Eric's gentle teasing and caresses had brought me to my current state of calm. The first truly calm moment I had had in months.

I relished being in his arms for one more moment, then I gently pushed his chest and looked up at him, he was smiling genuinely at me.

"Maybe we could go somewhere more appropriate for conversation?" I asked.

He nodded slowly, but I could see his little wheels turning. He was already up to something else.

Setting me on the floor he got up off his knees and went towards the bathroom.

I noted the door was in a thousand pieces and felt a twinge of guilt. Why hadn't I just opened the damn door?

"No worries my love, it is just a door, only wood." He called from the bathroom.

I heard the bathtub faucet start and I felt a jerking between my legs. Oh no he didn't.

I stood up and marched to the bathroom. Pausing for a moment at the shattered threshold, I observed him before I began my attack.

He was on his knees, leaning over the tub, checking the temperature of the water with one hand. There was an intense look of concentration on his face as his brows furrowed together.

I felt through the bond that he was experiencing just as many emotions as myself. I noted was that he was nervous, odd.

He reached to the sill by the tub and took a bottle into his hands and squeezed a good amount of amber colored liquid in the warm water and instantly the air was filled with an intoxicating scent.

Unable to help myself, I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, taking in the beautiful new aroma.

"Mmmm, that smells wonderful Eric. What is it?"

I opened my eyes and saw that he was looking at me intently. I could feel a ridiculous amount of desire plummeting into me, almost knocking me off my feet.

He licked his lips, seriously.

"Its violets my lover. I am glad you like it."

I just nodded, he was standing up and coming towards me, he looked intent. When he was almost close enough to touch me, I held up a hand to stop him.

"Eric, I am not taking a bath with you. I don't see how that would productive. Besides I took a shower not too long ago, remember?"

He raised a sexy eyebrow at me and I felt another tug between my legs.

Where was that iron resolve when I needed it?

"I do not believe a shower is relaxing enough for what you need. We could talk while you relaxed in the water. Would you allow me to bathe you?"

I hesitated, knowing exactly what this could lead to. But wasn't that what I had wanted for months and months? Face it Sookie, more like years.

"Ok Mister, but no funny business"

He laughed and made a X over his heart with one finger.

"Cross my heart."

I snorted, "Ok Eric whatever you say."

I walked away from him towards the tub. I removed his t-shirt, revealing to him my naked back. He hadn't moved from his position, but I felt his eyes on my flesh.

I hesitated for a moment at his boxers. I even almost told him to turn around, then admonished myself silently. He had seen every inch of me before and now that he had regained his memory I am sure he remembered what every inch of me looked like.

So I slid the boxers down slowly and heard him hiss almost silently as they puddled around my feet.

Before he had a chance to make a move I jumped into the water, letting a fair amount of it cascade over the sides.

I bit my lip and looked up at him.

He was brutally pulling a hand through his golden locks. His eyes were shut tightly, causing a jagged crinkling around his closed lids. When he opened them again his gaze burned into mine.

"That was a smart move my lover."

"I figured as much."

I sent him a small smile and this seemed to reassure him as he came towards me. Instinctively I covered my breasts with one arm, but he took no notice and he kneeled next to the bathtub.

I rested my head against the back of the tub and looked up at him. He was reaching for another small bottle and he poured the contents on a small white washcloth.

He didn't hesitate when he took the arm shielding my body, away from me. Slowly he began running the cloth up and down my arm. His gaze swept from my eyes, down over my body and back again.

"You told me you loved me Sookie."

I stiffened. I had no idea what he was talking about. Had Eric become delusional?

"What are you talking about Eric? No I didn't!"

He slapped his hand against the water, soaking his shirt and my face in the process. His face looked suddenly angry but I sensed alarm surging through his wrath.

"Yes you did, Sookie. It is too late to deny it!"

"I am not denying it Eric, I have no idea what you are talking about."

I said it gently, not wanting to anger him further. I was wet after all, a spank would be much more painful now.

His face relaxed, just a little. His jaw remained tense though.

"When you awoke this evening, you were so overjoyed to see me. You told me you loved me, to never leave you again and that you could not live without me."

As soon as he started talking it had come back to me and a deep blush started at my chest and crept up my neck till it settled on my cheeks, burning my skin with embarrassment. I had said it and had meant every word of it.

I couldn't look him at his smirking face. I knew it, I knew Eric would shove my feelings back in my face.

I stood up suddenly and made to get out of the tub, but Eric quickly grabbed my naked hips and pulled my wet body close to him.

It should have been an awkward position but it felt everything but. Eric was on his knees in front of me, his arms wrapped around my naked and dripping body. His face lay against my lower stomach, his lips gently grazing the skin a few inches below my bellybutton. The skin of his neck brushed against the wet glistening golden curls that sprung from between my quivering thighs.

I sucked in a sharp gust of air and closed me eyes. The palms of my hands sat on his shoulders, my fingers flexed away from his skin. I was teetering between pushing him away and clutching down on him.

If I pushed him away, he would come back, again and again and again, until I gave in. I knew that sooner or later I would give in and that thought absolutely infuriated me.

If I clutched down, I knew that I would experience every hue of ecstasy and pleasure imaginable with Eric. But I might also feel insurmountable pain and betrayal. How could I ever live through that again, especially with Eric?

Every emotion I had towards my Viking overshadowed and was twice as strong as anything I had ever felt for Bill.

It was like my libido and heart were simultaneously injected with massive quantities of steroids whenever he was near.

"Look at me lover."

For an instant I squeezed my eyes tighter, but I knew better. He wasn't going anywhere and neither was I.

Slowly I opened my eyes and looked down at him. His chin sat exactly between my belly button and my long neglected center.

"I will not leave you again, my cherished one. I will not betray you. I need you as much as you need me. I love you and I do not want to live without you either."

For a moment I thought my ears were playing tricks on me, maybe Crazy Sookie had finally gone over the deep end. But after looking deeply into his eyes while gently probing the bond, I knew the truth.

The bond lay fully open and exposed, I felt everything flowing from him. His desire was almost uncontrollable, nearly driving both of us mad. But then radiating through his unparalleled desire was his genuine love and concern for me. It pulsated to me like a heartbeat, thumping against my chest.

At that moment I let it all go. All the anger, resentment and pain that I had let build inside over me these past few months, it all dissipated until there was nothing left except the emotions that mirrored his perfectly.

I clutched my hands down on his shoulders and lowered myself until we were face to face. His arms wrapped around my waist kept me steady.

I placed a hand on each side of his face and stared intently into his eyes.

"I am yours Eric."

His eyes widened suddenly, then just as quickly they narrowed, but not dangerously. His eyes were heavy with desire and a crushing need to take me.

"As I am yours, my lover."

Then he flicked his tongue out gently and I snatched it between my lips sucking it furiously. He groaned against my mouth.

Slowly he stood up, taking my soaking wet body with him.

He carried me back into the bedroom, cradling me close to his now equally as soaked body. Taking me over to the bed, he gently lowered me to the silky sheets. I stretched out beneath him, beckoning him.

With a graceful tug his shirt was swept off his head. He slowly unzipped his jeans and slipped them down his legs. Tonight Eric had forsaken any kind of underwear.

Thank you Jesus.

He placed a hand on either side of my body and lowered himself until he was inches from my face.

"I want you to watch me."

I nodded, not trusting my voice. All I needed to do was ruin the moment with a very unsexy grunt.

His eyes held mine captive as he began making a cool trail of kisses down my body. Beginning at my lips then going south, stopping at each breasts momentarily, giving each nipple equal attention. Then he continued, letting his tongue now be his guide, he flicked it gently inside my bellybutton, causing me to jerk towards him.

Just as his mouth reached my cloud of golden curls, I felt one of his hands grip my thigh, his thumb pushing gently at the sweet spot right between my upper thigh and my now begging center.

Without releasing my eyes he lowered his mouth onto my nub.

I let out a little shriek and his other hand came up to hold my hips in place.

He began sucking and licking the little nub. Just as he gave it a little nip, I felt his fingers slide into me, my walls squeezed around them and Eric growled in appreciation of my bodies compliance.

He let the pace of his fingers start slowly, gently coaxing my body to relax and yield to him.

"Eric." I gasped breathlessly.

He raised his head slightly, teasing my nub with agonizingly little flicks of his tongue.

"Yes, my lover?"

How the hell could he stay so cool? How could he compose a sentence? Didn't he realize my body was on fire and that I needed him to desperately put it out?

"I need you Eric. I need you inside of me."

Without hesitation he crawled back up my body like a jungle cat. His large body covered me with a wall of tempting marble.

His lips slammed down on mine, his fingers were doing there dance between my legs, preparing me for his entry. With the other hand he gently spread my legs apart.

He positioned himself at my entrance and slid one arm underneath me, around my back, pulling me towards him.

He thrust in gently and slowly until he was buried in me to the hilt.

Then we both lost our composure. I threw my legs around his waist and he threw his head back, letting out a mighty roar. He drove into me almost painfully, almost, but not quite.

I clung to his shoulders desperately, for fear of losing my sanity due to these sensations.

Still looking deeply into his eyes, I felt my climax sweeping up to my throat, beckoning me to voice my truth.

"I love you Eric."

His eyes smoldered darkly and he drove into me deeply, yelling out in the language I didn't understand, I felt him reaching his thundering crest, his member swelled and released itself inside me and just as I was about to follow him into his bliss I stretched my neck up towards him and he gently sunk his teeth in.

Pain rippled through my body for a split second before it was replaced by delicious rapture that seized control of my being. It sent me to the furthest recesses of ecstasy before I floated back to reality and my body released one more shudder before it went limp.

My Viking rolled onto his side and pulled me close to him. He tugged the sheets around our bodies and nuzzled into the back of my neck.

"Sleep now my love. You need your rest."

I barely could nod, having lost most motor and cognitive function within the past few minutes.

My eyelids fluttered down with finality and I heard the near silent whisper of My Eric as I fell asleep.

"I will bring you to my side. I will share everything I have with you. Every vampire who owes me fealty will honor you, my beautiful cherished one."

* * *

A/N: And????

Yes…..it will continue….why not, I'll have some fun with this one.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. Between the Eonline poll, personal stuff and work, I haven't been able to pop out more than one chapter a week. Hope that changes soon. Enjoy this chapter. I tried to make up for how long it has been since I have updated.

And thank you very much to the Fabulous Tutu wearing joiedevivre, she helped massively on this chapter….

Charlaine Harris created the world, I just like to play in it.

Review Review Review!!!

* * *

When I awoke the first thing I registered was the weight pushing me face down into the mattress. My mind clouded and for a moment, all reason abandoned me. I began to panic, futilely attempting to push myself up and whatever was pushing me down, off.

Just as I was about to let out a scream and thrash as best as I could, I felt a warm calm spread through the bond, a cool arm snake around my back and barely audible words were whispered.

"Shhh, My lover, relax, you are safe with me."

The events of the night before came flooding back to me and I calmed at My Viking's words and relaxed back into the bed. I turned my body slightly and looked down at Eric.

He seemed to be in his daytime rest, but I had just heard him speak to me. Then I remembered how during the explosions at the Pyramid of Gizeh, Eric had been immovable in his slumber, until my fear had overcome me and I had screamed out in pure terror. The massive hysteria sweeping through the bond was what had given him the strength of will to rouse himself and fly us into the deadly sunlight and to safety.

The panic I had felt when I woke up was enough to stir him and calm me. He had now fallen back into his dead sleep.

The room was dark, thanks to the protective glass of the windows that blocked out the sun. But the light from the bathroom bathed his bedroom in an eerie glow.

He was stretched diagonally across the bed. His upper body had been the weight trapping me against the mattress. Now his head lay between my breasts, his left cheek rested on the slope of my left breast. One arm was curled around me, the other stretched out across the bed.

I stared down at his face, he looked very relaxed and serene. From my experience, whenever I had seen a vamp in the midst of their daytime slumber, their face was void of any and all emotions. They looked exactly like what they were, dead. This was the first time I had ever seen any sort of flicker of feeling cross a vamps sleeping face.

I let out a small sigh and a lock of his hair fluttered with the tiny breeze. Using my hand to brush the rest of his hair out of his face, I stroked his cheek a few times. Then I rubbed the light scruff across his chin and laid a kiss against his forehead. I lingered for a few moments, breathing in his delicious manly scent.

I thought about the words he had spoken to me just as I was falling asleep. They had been the same thing that My Eric had said to me during his amnesiac vacation at my home. It proved, without a doubt , he did remember everything that had gone on within the walls of my home. He had spoke these words to me after a particularly relaxing bout of sex. I had responded lamely that he had made me happy. Seemed like a pretty small statement after what he had declared, but never in my dizziest daydreams did I think he would still want to do that after he regained his memories.

Just as I was pulling my face away, I quickly laid one more peck on the top of his head and I felt him give me a gentle squeeze. He didn't say anything, just embraced me for a quick instant. He didn't slip out of his rest again.

Due to Eric's weight pushing so wonderfully against me, the need to take care of my human needs was winning out against my desire to stay exactly where I was.

I struggled for a moment, trying to slide out from underneath his great weight and I thanked my lucky stars that he hadn't smothered me in my sleep. Standing next to the bed for a moment I gazed down at Eric. The midnight blue silk bed sheet was now wrapped around my naked body and Eric lay without anything covering him. I hesitated for a moment and almost took the sheet that was covering me off, to lay over Eric. But then I remembered that the word inhibition did not exist in this sexy Viking's vocabulary, so I took the opportunity to give his glorious backside a quick squeeze before heading off to the bathroom.

I showered and took care of all my human needs. Wrapping myself in one of his huge white fluffy towels, I walked back into the bedroom, sparing a long glance for the beautiful form stretched across the bed.

Retrieving the bag Amelia had packed for me, I pulled out a pair of shorts, a light blue cotton tank top and a pair of white tube socks. I was unable to control the loud bark of laughter that escaped my throat when I went to slide on the shorts. Amelia had unknowingly packed the shorts that I had worn when Eric escorted me to the orgy.

What had he said to me about them? Oh yes, that right, that they had encased me "like a caterpillar embraces a butterfly." I had lost weight over these past few months, so they didn't cocoon me as much as they used too, but they had been so tight before, that now they were only on the shy side of snug.

This little discovery reminded me that I wanted to call Amelia and have a little chat with her about what happened. I wasn't really angry with her, I just wasn't exactly sure what had happened. I had fallen asleep in my bed, filled with grief and thinking about Eric, then had woken up nearly 24 hours later, lying in Eric's bed, without a single memory of how I got there. I suspected Amelia had been up to her witchy ways, but it would be pretty silly of me to berate her for doing something that had so obviously been what I needed.

I threw my hair up into a ponytail and tiptoed, needlessly, to the bed and leaned down to lay a kiss between the well muscled shoulders of My Viking. When I straightened, I noticed a slip of paper folded in half and propped up against the lamp on the bedside table. I picked it up and smiled when I saw the bold, confident script that I so easily recognized as Eric's.

_My Love,_

_You will, no doubt, rise long before I do. There is food in the kitchen, please eat. Feel free to explore my home if you wish, but please do not leave. There is nothing I would like more than to have you in my home when I rise this evening. Behave yourself and I will reward you._

_Your,_

_E_

My heart did a tiny leap into my throat and I pressed the note to my lips before slipping it into the back pocket of my shorts.

With one more glance towards my sleeping Viking, I slipped out the door and shut it behind me. I went to the kitchen to satisfy my rumbling tummy. I started laughing when I opened the fridge and saw more Pam-packaged meals with little pink post-its on top of them, with little notes that said things like, "Chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes and cornbread. Place in oven to reheat and enjoy."

I turned on the oven and placed the plate inside. Glancing at the blue glowing numbers above the stovetop, I saw that it was 3'o clock. It would be at least 2 hours until the sun was down enough for Eric to awake. His age allowed him to rise when the sky was still pink and by all the protective glass throughout his house I assumed he would be arising as soon as possible. My presence, I am sure, was an added incentive for him to stir.

I slid the plate into the oven and went to sit at the small round table that I had used as my own personal battleground last night.

I mused on how the two most lethal and ruthless vamps I knew, (in my humble opinion) Pam and Eric, were also the most human. Bill had been obsessed with humanity rather than actually possessing any of his own.

Pam read Dear Abby, watched Martha Stewart and had a cashmere twin set in every color of the rainbow. At nearly 300 years she was probably more human as a vampire than Bill ever was in his mortal life.

Eric was a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma. He was over a 1,000 years old and yet seemed to grasp every colloquialism under the sun, or moon in his case. He had the best sense of humor of anyone I had ever met. A sense of humor was rare enough in the vamp world but a stellar one like Eric's was almost mind boggling. I didn't think it had anything to do with his age, vamps his age I had met had pretty non existent human relation skills. No I think Eric had strived to understand the changing world around him. He was obviously dedicated in mastering everything he attempted.

I put on an oven mitt that was hanging over the stove onto my hand and pulled the plate out of the oven. Opening up a couple of drawers before correctly finding the one that held the utensils, I returned to the table to enjoy my homemade Pammy meal.

I had met only a handful of vamps that were as old or older than Eric and each and every one of them, had been scarier and more lethal than the next. Like the eternal teenager Sophie Ann and her mate in death, Andre.

Andre….

As soon as I thought the name of the dead-for-real vampire, my mind immediately shifted back to the diary that probably still sat where I had seen it last night.

I had confessed to my diary that Quinn had staked Andre while the vamp lay helpless amongst the rubble of the hotel in Rhodes. I had let him, just walking away. This thoughtless action on both our parts, although I rightly feared for my life, had inadvertently led to the murder of Sophie and the takeover by the Nevada vampires. Who knows if Andre would have been able to prevent the takeover, but Eric had told me that Andre would have been able to protect Sophie.

Quinn was in the center of the plans of the Nevada vamps, he had given them information on every vampire he knew in the state of Louisiana, which included Eric Northman, so by association, they knew about me as well. The one human (ok, kinda human) guy I get seriously involved with and he ends up screwing up a whole lot of people's lives just to protect his crazy sister and even crazier mother.

Eric had confessed to me that he had read the diary, yet he hadn't said a single thing about Andre, or Quinn. I wasn't quite sure if this should reassure me, or worry me. But I decided to lean towards the reassurance. Surely if Eric had felt betrayed or angry about what had happened with Andre he would have said something to me last night about it. It was only when I was being stubborn and insolent, that I had detected any anger from him last night.

Feeling slightly better I got up, cleaned my plate and set it in the rack beside the sink.

I spied a cordless phone on one of side tables in the living room that Eric had been in last night. Curling up in the spot that he had occupied on the couch last night, I grabbed the phone and dialed the number for Amelia's cell phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Amelia, it's Sookie."

There was only a brief moment of silence before Amelia began to speak, "Hey Sook hun, how are you doing? Is that hunk of burning love treating you well."

I blushed, remembering just how well Eric had taken care of me last night.

"Yes Amelia, Eric is taking care of me, as much as I fight it."

Amelia laughed at this, "Well honestly Sookie, we figured Eric was the only one that was going to have any effect on you. You weren't listening to any of us and you wouldn't talk to us either. I didn't think there was anything else I could do. I hope you aren't angry at us Sookie."

I heard the faint plea in her voice.

"No Amelia, I'm not mad, anymore that is. I was for a while then I understand why you did it. But what exactly did you do, and who is we?"

"I put a sleep spell on you, it was only for a specific amount of time. You fell asleep that night, I called Eric, he came over and agreed to my plan to put the spell on you, he would take you to his house and then you would wake up an hour after sundown the next evening. It worked ok right?"

"Yea, I woke up the next night and Eric was waiting for me, so I think its safe to say that your spell worked. With no side effects, good job Amelia. But again, who is we?"

She giggled, "Sorry Sook, I wasn't avoiding the question. But it was myself, Octavia, Sam and Bill that decided to call Eric."

"Bill? Bill agreed to the plan to call Eric and let him kidnap me?"

"Sookie, Eric didn't kidnap you. We all knew he was taking you and where you would be."

"You know where Eric lives?"

"No, but I knew you would be with him and honestly that was all I needed to know."

"But Bill agreed to this? That seems a little hard to believe. Sam too, but not as much."

"Well Bill didn't exactly agree, but he didn't exactly have much choice. By the time Bill found out, I had already called Eric. He was pretty pissed but I told him that if he had tried to stop me from letting Eric know what was going on with you and then something happened to you, Eric would have held Bill responsible. That sure shut him up."

"I can imagine."

And I could. Every now and then Bill would openly disagree or criticize Eric and all My Viking had to do was send one scathing look, that was full of painful promises, in Bill's direction and my ex would go silent and still, as if not moving would take him out from underneath Eric's radar. Highly unlikely.

I hesitated before asking my next question.

"What was Eric like when you called him?"

"Fucking terrifying is what he was like. Hissing and growling into the phone like he was gonna rip someone's throat out. I wonder if he did."

"Was he mad at me?"

She paused and let out a small contemplative sound.

"No, honestly I think he was mad at himself. You should have seen him when he got here that night. He looked…I dunno, desperate, when he saw you."

I sighed and looked down at my pale legs.

"Yea, I guess I do look pretty bad."

"No, I don't think its like that Sookie and no you don't. You just looked sad and tired, really tired. I think Eric was crazy worried about you. He didn't really talk unless he wanted to ask me a question about your behavior or the spell. I thank my lucky stars that Bill didn't show up when Eric was here. They wouldn't have listened to a damn word I said. You are the only being on this planet that can stop those two hunks of dead meat from ripping each other apart. Or Eric ripping Bill apart, I really don't think there is much of a competition, in many ways."

I smiled, sensing she was about to try and tread into more intimate details of my time away at Eric's. I decided to put her out of her misery before she got on a roll.

"You are right, Bill is absolutely no competition to Eric in many ways."

"How many ways?"

Her voice was just caked in suggestion and I couldn't help but laugh. Amelia had proved herself to be such a wonderful friend, even after she had been put in many dangerous situations, because of either myself or Eric. Why not give her a treat?

"About 12, give, not take a few."

"Holy saddle burn Batman!"

I laughed almost hysterically at this. Amelia had a way of summing things up like no one I knew. Actually, she kinda reminded me of Eric sometimes, her bluntness, her stark sense of humor, her lack of concern of what others thought of her or her actions, well except her father.

"So then I take it that you and the Norse God of looovvvee have had your long awaited talk?"

"Yes, there are a few things I want to talk to him about still, but we got distracted last night."

"Yeah, sure distracted. What? Was the bedroom on fire?" She snorted

"So did he explain his absence?" She continued.

"Yes, kinda, I am a little confused. Though."

"Why? What did he say?"

"That he stayed away hoping that his feelings for me would fade but he also hoped I would realize it wasn't just the bond that made me go all gooey when ever I thought about him. I think that's why he closed the bond, so I couldn't feel him. He said he would have only felt me if I was scared or in danger."

"Wow."

"Yea, but then he also told me he loved me and that he would never leave me or betray me and that he needed me."

"Double wow. What did you say, Sookie?"

I could hear the hope in her voice now. Amelia had always been as equally as open minded of a human as I was. She would be the one person, I knew would not have a problem with Eric and I becoming, well, Eric and I.

"That I loved him and was his."

"Whooo Hooo!!"

I had to hold the phone away from my ear for a minute, during her little celebration she had shouted right into the receiver.

"Well Sookie, thank God for that than. When you coming home?"

"Honestly, I think that is up to Eric, he told me so last night. And I don't think I am going to be coming home tonight, I wouldn't expect me tomorrow either."

"Gonna get your fill of the Viking love huh?"

"Oh no Amelia, we have a lot to talk about."

She made a noise into the phone that sounded suspiciously like a raspberry, "What do you have to talk about? He loves you, you love him."

"Yea, but there is stuff. Like for instance, he read my diary."

Silence

"Amelia, why did you put it in that bag?"

"Umm, well Sook, I thought it might give Eric some insight into how you were feeling. What was going on in your head, God knows I didn't know."

"And you assumed he would read it?"

"Hmm, Sookie Stackhouse's personal and private thoughts and feelings laid out for the great Eric Northman to read. Let me think about that for a minute. I had more concern about him opening your bag, but he watched me when I had grabbed a few things out of your underwear drawer, so I was pretty sure he would go all pervy vamp and want to smell your underwear."

"Eww, Amelia, that's disgusting."

But she was right, Eric wouldn't be able to resist the gold embossed words "Diary" across the cover of the small leather bound book, or the temptation of her frilly under things.

"I think I am gonna give Sam a call and apologize for what happened the other night. I can't believe I slapped him."

"I dunno Sook, he has been pretty upset since that night."

"Because of me slapping him. I feel so terrible."

"No, its not that, I don't think he cared one bit when you did that. Again, it's the Eric thing. I swear none of the men in your life can be around him. Its like the Alpha Male in a lion pride, the biggest strongest male kills and chases off all the weak males and declares him self master."

Amelia wasn't too far off in her analogy with the wild animal. If I could liken Eric to any animal in the animal kingdom it would be the lion. Not just for its golden mane, cunning, prowess and dominant nature, but I thought about the video recordings of male lions laying lazily in the tall grass, looking to and fro, seemingly half asleep and bored. But it was only a façade, they were always on the alert, ready to attack, defend, kill if necessary. It reminded me of the way Eric sat at his throne in Fangtasia, looking bored, seemingly half alert. Pity the fool, who believed he really was.

"Well, I guess, I am unemployed still."

"No, Sam told me that if you wanted to come back to work at Merlotte's you would always have a place there."

"I appreciate that Amelia and tell him that. But I don't know if I can work there if he has so much bad blood towards Eric that I shouldn't even call him right now."

"I get it Sookie, but I bet he'll get over it. Give me a call tomorrow, or whenever. I expect the Viking will have you busy this evening."

"More than likely."

A welcome warmth spread up my legs at the thought of Eric rising and joining me for the evening.

"Take care of yourself Sookie."

"You too Amelia, Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and sat on the couch for a few moments before I walked down the hall towards Eric's bedroom. I glanced at the clock in the kitchen. It was almost 5, he would probably be up within the hour.

Instead of going back into his bedroom I continued down the hall to the next door, I tried the handle and it was unlocked. I opened the door and was greeted by the sight of an incredibly masculine office. The centerpiece was a massive mahogany desk with an equally massive black leather chair with brass buttons on it, sitting behind the desk. Bookcases covered every wall, except the one that had a fireplace that matched the giant sized room.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of hot pink and was thoroughly disturbed by the presence of that color in this very manly room.

I walked to a chair that sat in the corner. It was a much smaller, but identical version of the chair behind Eric's desk. It was Pam sized, I realized.

On top of the chair sat a pair of hot pink roller skates. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized that they also were Pam sized.

That dainty vampire never ceased to amaze me.

A smile spread across my lips, I hadn't roller skated in awhile, but I had been good, really good. I picked them up by the laces and slung them over my shoulder. Leaving the room, I went back into the kitchen, surprised that I was feeling a little hungry again already. But considering I hadn't eaten more than one meal a day for who knows how long, I shouldn't be too surprised.

Eric was like a magical concoction of Prozac, penicillin and aphrodisiacs. And apparently I was cured of my ails and my libido had been dusted off and hooked up to a Ferrari.

I set the skates on the floor by the fridge and opened the door to see what else Pam had brought me.

I pulled open one of the crisper drawers and pulled out the plastic baskets that held some giant glorious looking strawberries. I also grabbed a small pack of raspberries and smiled when I spied that Pam had put the bananas in the fridge too. I pulled them out and ripped one off the bunch and stuck it into the back pocket of my shorts with Eric's note, before placing the rest of the bunch on the countetop. I also grabbed a big jug of orange juice, knowing I needed a huge amount of Vitamin C in my body.

I opened up a pantry and found the familiar oatmeal tub. I prepared myself a small bowl and while it was heating up in the microwave, I washed all the berries, then sliced the leaves off a bunch of the strawberries and hollowed out the centers. I gulped down two large glasses of the orange juice during my prep.

When the oatmeal was heated I transported it into a cooler bowl and arranged the berries around the edges of it.

I left my food on the counter for a moment while I slipped on the skates. Eric's kitchen, living room and two hallways, the one leading to Eric's bedroom and office and another leading away from the living room, all had flat wood floors, and I figured I would warm up in these areas. Its not like I would wake Eric up with the noise and if I did, well then good on me for waking a vamp.

I tied the laces snugly. Pam's feet were just a tad bit smaller than mine, but the fit wasn't painful.

I joyfully pushed off with one foot and rolled over towards my bowl of oatmeal and berries.

Entering the living room, I skated slowly around the couch, being careful to avoid the rug in front of it, and down the unexplored hallway. The lights were off and the two doors on either side were all closed. I continued down the hall, sucking on a particularly juicy strawberry, and turned when the hallway did.

The hallway opened into what looked to be a large game room. There was a pool table, an air hockey table a few pinball games, The Addams Family and The Playboy Mansion and to my utter surprise, a giant arcade version of Pacman.

It seems Eric and Pam were equally as surprising and unpredictable. My heart swelled and I felt a warm liquid pool at my center as I thought about Eric leaning over the pool table. A look of total concentration on his face, his brow furrowing slightly, his jaw clenching. I thought about the cue stick sliding through his long graceful fingers and I let out an uncontrollable moan.

I rolled around the pool table, tracing my free hand along the soft green felt. I began to have little snaps of inspiration that mingled with fantasies that I had long held for Eric.

Leaving the game room, I went back towards the living room, rolling around the couch again and heading back towards the kitchen. When I entered I glanced towards a door that led outside, it was covered in protective glass, but I could make out the wooden deck that sat right outside the door.

Just as I was contemplating that door and what lay beyond it, I was rolling around the island in the kitchen and was about to turn into the hallway leading to Eric's bedroom when I collided with the hard naked chest of my Viking.

The momentum of our contact sent the bowl flying out of my hands and it hit him right in the center of his chest. The thick oatmeal stuck to his chest as the plastic bowl clattered safely to the floor and all the berries plopped down almost silently around our feet.

I looked up into his amused face. He was taking in my attire, he obviously recognized the shorts. A huge grin spread across his face and an eyebrow tweaked sky-high when he took in the hot pink skates.

"So I guess the sun set ," I said innocently, as if he wasn't covered in mushy oatmeal goo.

"So it has my lover. Now what have you been up to, you wild little minx?"

"I just found these in your office and decided to fill my time until you woke up."

He leaned down and nuzzled my cheek with his. I could feel in the bond that he was wary of my emotions. He was worried I was going to argue or get upset again. So I decided to reward him for everything he had done for me. Last night, the night before and every night since I had laid eyes on him.

He was still nuzzling up against my cheek, his neck inches from my mouth, where the first speckles of oatmeal were.

I licked off the few spots and felt him instantly tense up.

I grabbed his arms and he allowed me to turn him towards the island and push him up against it.

I bent my head down and began licking the thick oatmeal from his chest.

"Oh Sookie."

His arms wrapped around me, his head tucked into my neck and he pulled me close. I pushed my hands up between us and placed them against his chest, exerting the slightest pressure.

He raised his head and I felt a small sliver of hurt seep into the bond that was quickly being flooded by intoxicating amounts of lust and need.

"Lay back Eric, please."

The hurt disappeared and I was hit was a new wave of desire and Eric hopped up on the kitchen island with a smirk and laid back on it. It was hardly big enough for a man of Eric's size to lay completely across it. He legs dangled over at the knees.

He had slipped on a pair of jeans when he woke up and the telltale bulge was pressing, what appeared to be painfully, against the zipper. I rolled around to the side of the island and bent down to pick up the berries that had scattered on the floor.

"Lover that is quite the view."

I was bent over at the waist picking up the berries, my rear end was not even two feet from Eric's face. I felt the forgotten banana slide out of my back pocket.

"What have you been doing without me, my dear?"

I straightened, the berries gathered in my shirt, turning, I dumped them onto the island next to Eric. He looked at the berries, then looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

" I haven't done anything yet Eric."

I reached over and undid the button on his jeans. I was careful pulling down the zipper, not wanting to nick his skin, even though I would love sucking the blood from him there.

He let out a satisfied groan when his gracious plenty sprung from his jeans.

I rolled down to his feet and began pulling on the cuffs of his jeans. His raised his hips so I could slip them off easily. I dropped them to the floor and returned to his side.

His eyes never stopped watching me roll from one point to the other.

"What are you planning my lover?"

"It's a surprise."

"I do not like surprises Sookie." I laughed at the fake menace he put in his voice.

"Well you will love this one."

With that I hopped up on the island beside him. I crawled over to him and straddled his thighs, the heavy skates clunking around me.

He intertwined his fingers, placed them behind his head and just gazed up at me with those beautiful sapphire pools.

I picked up the berries and began placing them strategically on his chest and abdomen. I made a trail of raspberries on top of the hair that started in light yellow curls on his chest and continued down to his belly button until it met with the dark gold hair that nestled around his hard and swollen member.

Picking up the largest hollowed out strawberry, I slid it up his member and placed it over the head. The sides of the red berry split open, unable to withstand Eric's manhood. Juice from the berry began to trickle down him. I lowered my head and slowly began to nibble the giant strawberry off of his tip.

When I had devoured it all, I began to lick up and down his shaft, getting every last trace of the strawberries juice and giving nothing more. I leaned forward and began eating the raspberries off of him one by one. With each one that I picked up, I flicked the now empty spot with my tongue. He shuddered with every flick.

When I had eaten all the fruit from him, I swung my legs over the side and easily lowered myself back to the floor. Just as I was about to roll away, Eric detected my escape plan and grabbed my wrist.

"And where do you think you are going, you succulent little tease?"

I shuddered at his words and let him pull me back to him.

He was standing up again, my back was pressed into his chest and I could feel his massive erection pushing into my back.

His hands fluttered down to the button of my shorts and he gently pulled them down. His body followed the small garment down. He placed cool kisses down my naked backside, as I had gone without both bra and underwear. Raising my legs one by one, I stepped out of the shorts and simultaneously pulled the tank top off, leaving me clad in nothing but the roller skates and knee high tube socks.

He turned me around and pushed me towards the island behind him.

"Bend your elbows and place your hands palm down on the counter top."

I looked up at him for a moment and the desire in his eyes made me lick my lips. The quick action of my pink tongue caused him to emit a low growl.

I obeyed him, turning my back to him and bending slightly so both my elbows and palms were on the cold tile surface.

I felt his hard, cool body, up against mine, but he didn't enter me. I wiggled my hips as a sign of my compliance and he just chuckled.

His hand came into view next to me and I saw him pick up the banana that he had laid on the island.

I breathed in sharply and was about to straighten up and protest when Eric wrapped an arm around my waist and began laying sweet gentle kisses on my back. Between each little kiss he murmured in his own language. He sent me wave after wave of reassurance and trust through the bond and I relaxed.

I felt one his hands lightly caressing my folds and I spread my legs.

He chuckled against the skin on my shoulder blade.

"Yes, My lover, yield to me."

I felt him entering me, but I knew it wasn't his fingers as it was too large to be them. Nor was it his throbbing member as it was much too small to be that. He was using the phallic fruit to fill me.

I moaned and laid my cheek against the cool surface.

He wasn't thrusting it into me roughly, or putting more than two inches in before pulling out.

It felt deliciously sinful, but I longed for him to fill me to the brim.

At the moment when he had pulled the fruit out for an instant, I stood straight and whirled around before he had a chance to realize what was going on.

I ducked away from him and sped quickly down the hallway leading to the game room.

I let out a loud ring of laughter and tried to project mischief through the bond. I think he understand, because I heard him laugh as he followed me down the hallway. He was nice enough to let me think I was outrunning, or out skating him.

I rolled around the pool table so Eric and I were on opposite sides and one of the pinball games was directly behind me.

I licked my lips again and raised both arms to cup a breast in each hand. I bent my head back, revealing my neck to him and moaned loudly.

This time I was the one who had no time to react. He leapt over the pool table and he grabbed me and snatched my lips with his. His tongue greedily searched my mouth.

Spinning me around he bent me over the pinball machine and entered me in one swift motion. I was already slick with the need for him that had been building for hours.

He wrapped both his arms around my waist and pushed his chest into my back as he plunged in repeatedly, emphasizing each stroke with a sharp thrust at the end.

"Oh Eric, yes, please."

"Please what my lover?" He breathed into my ear.

"Please, I need more."

My words seemed to set something ablaze in Eric, he spun me around and lifted my legs to wrapped around his waist.

He carried me over to the pool table and set my naked behind on the green felt.

"Lay back lover."

I obeyed, watching him as I laid my back down. He wrapped a hand around each of my ankles and slowly raised my legs. He curled his arms behind my knees and grasped my thighs with his large commanding hands.

His eyes caught mine in his gaze, just as he plunged back into me. I cried out with the ecstasy and I saw satisfaction flash over Eric's as he watched me react to his attack on my center as he thrust into me over and over.

"I want to watch your face while you come for me."

"Wait Eric not yet."

He stopped suddenly and looked down at me quizzically.

"I just wanted to try one more thing."

"What is that my lover?"

"It's a surprise, but you have to let me up."

His eye narrowed slightly, but he slowly pulled his throbbing member out. I shivered with the last few inches, silently promising them that they would be home soon.

He lifted me up and set me on the ground, holding my arms until I was steady enough to stand on my own.

As soon as I was, I took off out of the room and was rewarded with his warm laughter.

I turned into the kitchen, grabbing the wall to make the sharp curve easier to maneuver around. Opening the door that led outside, I did a quick little jump to get over the threshold of the doorway. Just as I was making my way over to an inviting looking cushioned bench, Eric wrapped his arm around me and lifted me into the air again.

He carried me over to the bench and set me down on it. Surprisingly he didn't immediately enter me again. Instead he crouched down, unlacing and removing both skates, while holding my gaze the whole time.

He slowly pulled the tube socks off me as well and he laid gentle kisses up and down my calves.

"Is this what you wanted lover? You want me to make love to you outside?"

The look in his eyes and the desire through the bond nearly caused me to turn into a puddle need.

He lifted me back into his arms and leapt into the air.

"Ack! Eric what are you doing?"

I was completely naked at this point and didn't think I was too comfortable with letting any old random passerby see me. I clutched at his also naked form and buried my face into his chest.

"Shh, we are not leaving my property, there is just a spot I think you would like more."

Just as he finished saying this, we landing with a soft thud. He set me down so I was better able to take in my surroundings.

Although it was after sundown, the sky was bright tonight, as the moon shown down on the clearing we were standing in the center of.

It was a beautiful meadow covered in thick, luscious grass, that curled around and caressed my toes. There were wildflowers of pink, purple and blue all over.

"Its beautiful Eric."

"No, my love, you are."

He pulled me into his arms and lowered us both to the ground. I stretched out on the soft grass..

With one hand on each side of me, he raised himself up on his arms and looked down at me. He held up one hand and pulled my hair from its ponytail. He dug his fingers through my hair and shoved his face into the locks, up against my neck.

"I love you, I adore you, Sookie."

I raised his head with my hands and looked into his eyes that had grown dark with his need for release.

"I love you, I need you Eric."

He captured my lips in a sweet and soft kiss just as he slowly slid his length into me, one glorious inch at a time. I curled my fingers into his hair and held on for dear life as his sweet gentle thrusts soon gave away to more frenzied ones.

I wrapped my legs around him and arched my breasts towards him. He sunk in his fangs without hesitation. The pain seemed to be replaced by sheer pleasure almost instantly. Every mouthful of my blood that he took into him, sent little shocks of pleasure ricocheting throughout my body. Bouncing from the puncture wounds, to my pulsating center and then my heart before back to the wounds.

I threw my head from side to side uncontrollably. I could feel my climax building with every thrust and I felt my consciousness and reason beginning to separate from my physical being, until I was a pile of nerve endings and glorious sensations.

Suddenly he sat up taking my quivering body, wrapped in his arms, with him.

"Sookie I want to renew our bond, bite me, please."

This was not the moment to contemplate the up and downs of swapping blood with Eric, all I knew was that my world felt like it had become a pink fuzzy dream covered in sweet chocolate and I wanted to devour it.

I didn't even answer him, I just bent my head to his neck and didn't hesitate when I bit down.

He groaned loudly against the skin of my neck. Frantically, he began whispering in his unknown language. Then he sunk his teeth into my neck and drew deeply while thrusting me down onto his member over and over.

The life forces seeped out of us and into the other. I could feel the power pulsating from his sweet rich blood. The magic within it, reached out its tendrils and caressed the more pure magic within me.

We dived towards our climaxes together as our tempo sped up. We released the others neck from our lips and our mutually bloodied mouths met for a kiss that caused every fiber of my being to tense and shudder.

I screamed in ecstasy and felt Eric grip me even tighter as his member swelled for his own sweet release. He threw his head back and roared into the dark night.

We sat wrapped in each other's arms for a few blissful moments.

But just as all the serious thoughts that I had been having today came back to me, all the questions I had for him, Eric stood up, taking my now liquid body with him.

"Come lover, we must shower."

He must have sensed my shifting mood and decided to preemptively act against it.

"Already Eric? I don't know if I can handle another round already." I murmured against the skin on his solid yet soft shoulder.

He let out a light laugh and kissed the top of my head as he leapt back into the air and took us back towards his house.

"No, not that. I have to go to Fangtasia for a bit and I would like you to accompany me."

I was about to protest when I remembered all the sweet whispered words during our lovemaking. Eric was putting a lot on the line by becoming entangled with me. He was potentially sacrificing more than me.

"Sure Eric, but I don't have a thing to wear." I said flirtatiously.

He landed on the wooden deck and walked us inside.

"Don't worry. I have something that I purchased for you that I think is suitable."

I could just imagine Eric's idea of suitable attire for Fangtasia. I am sure it consisted on pleather, or leather, black or red and a very small amount of fabric.

Of course I was worried.

* * *

Hope everyone like my Alpha Male reference. Eric Northman is my Alpha Daddy!!

Whoo that was something…ok thanks to Alexander Skarsgard for the quote about the pink fuzzy dream covered in chocolate. Also Sook' 2nd meal is of course Alex's breakfast of choice, minus the tea. And Winston Churchill for the enigma, riddle, mystery line about Eric.

I tried to fit in a mix of what people asked for with the ESN, so I hope you enjoyed reading. I know I enjoyed writing it.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know, I know, its been so long. But alas, life has a way of getting in the way of things. Plus I have been trying to successfully finish my other story so I can start a new one that I am very excited about. Please enjoy the new chapter!! Joie De Vivre, try to contain yourself my love.

Characters created by the wonderful Charlaine Harris. I just like to play with her world.

* * *

Eric insisted on carrying me through the house back to his bedroom, where he deposited me unceremoniously on the bed. I pulled the bed sheet around my nude body as he strode across the room, oblivious to his own nakedness.

He left the room momentarily, I wasn't quite sure where he went. But he quickly returned, carrying a box wrapped in glittery silver paper and topped of with a gauzy silver bow. The wrapping of Eric's presents were always almost as lovely as the gift that lay inside.

He set the present beside me and then slithered on the bed and rested his back against the headboard. He folded his arms behind his head and gave me a delicious smile and wink.

"Open it lover."

I hesitantly picked up the box and set it in my lap. Feeling the bed shift, I saw him scoot forward and sit up on his knees out of the corner of my eye.

I pulled the ends of the bow with a slowness that I knew would have Eric twitching inside his skin. Sliding the bow off, I set it down on the bed next to me and proceeded to slip my finger under each piece of tape, causing Eric to let out an impatient puff of air.

Laughing I said, "Oh Eric I thought you had more patience than that."

Gruffly he replied, "Not when I have been waiting years to give you something."

My hands froze in mid-air and I turned my head to meet his sheepish smile.

"Years?" I asked, my voice quiet.

He nodded, "It was something I purchased for you after the maenad attacked you. After seeing you walk around in nothing but my shirt, after having seen your beautiful body, I decided I wanted to buy you something that would be as beautiful as you."

I gulped and nodded, my head barely able to move, I was so overcome.

So I just begun tearing the wrapping from the box with reckless abandon. Eric rewarded me with a pleased chuckle and settled back against the headboard. Slipping off the lid, I pulled back the glittery gold tissue paper and smiled at what I saw inside.

I don't know why I had really expected Eric to get me something that a fangbanger would wear. If I really thought about it, he always seemed incredibly pleased by everything I wore. I don't think me stuffed in red pleather would have really tickled his fancy as much as me in a simple, cotton sundress.

I pulled the dress out of the box. It was cranberry colored (seemingly Eric's color of choice for gifts) and made from the softest cotton I had ever felt. It was spaghetti strapped, with a sweetheart neckline that was flirtatious rather than scandalous. Laying under the dress in the box, was a pair of simple black strappy sandals. I thanked my lucky stars Eric had chosen a shoe with a sensible heel and not something that would have me teetering all night.

Laying the dress on the bed beside me, I turned to Eric and crawled up over his legs. He watched me with a sexy smirk and raised eyebrow.

I laid a kiss on the corner of his mouth and whispered against it, "Thank you Eric. It is beautiful, I love it."

His face broke into a grin and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling our naked bodies together. Laying small little kisses on my face, I let out a little disappointed noise, when he pulled his head away and carried me into the bathroom.

He didn't ravish me in the shower, like I so wanted him too. Instead we both just washed the other's body, getting even more familiar with each other than we already were. I swear I could have had an orgasm just from the way is talented fingers massaged my scalp as he washed my hair.

After our shower he brought me my duffel bag and the dress, laying them on the counter before blowing me a kiss and leaving me to get ready. His preparation routine pretty much consisted of him absentmindedly picking out an ensemble and then winking at himself in the mirror before sailing at the door. And although his blood had deemed foundation and the need to trim my hair a non issue, I still wanted to look nice. Especially if I was going to be making an appearance, by Eric's side, at Fangtasia. I really didn't need to give those fangbangers any more ammunition than they already had.

After applying a small amount of makeup, I slipped into some black lacy undies that Amelia had slipped into my bag. I wondered if this was the pair that had drawn Eric's attention when she was packing for me.

I stepped into the dress and was not the least bit surprised that it fit me perfectly. It hugged my ribs and stomach, flaring out slightly at the hips. The skirt of the dress was adorable unto itself. It had wide pleats and every movement I made would reveal that it was black underneath the folds of the pleats. I almost laughed aloud when I tried to zip up the dress and realized I would need Eric's help, of course he would pick a dress that would require his assistance.

I stepped back into the room and he was sitting in a chair in the corner. Wearing black slacks and a black t-shirt that clung to all the right places, his legs were stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. He was in his vampire down mode, but when I came into the room, his face came alive. His eyes devoured me and filled with a promise of delightfully dirty deeds.

"If I had breath to give, you would take it away right now." His voice was low and almost a growl.

I played with the hem of the dress lightly with my fingers, smiling at him I tried to push my gratitude and happiness through the bond. It appeared I succeeded when his hungry gaze snapped from the flirtatious amount of cleavage peeking from the neckline, to my face and smiled.

"It really is lovely Eric, thank you so much. You really didn't have too you know?"

Waving a hand to brush away my thanks and tiny protest, he said, "It is nothing but a pleasure to give you the things you deserve. If only I could convince you into accepting a new car." His smile, turned into a mischievous smirk.

I wagged a finger at him, "I don't think so buddy, a dress is one thing, but a car, that a whole other issue."

He let out an overly dramatic sigh and stood up, "Come my love, we must leave."

I skipped over to the bed and sat on the edge to put on the sandals, while Eric watched me with barely veiled hunger. After slipping them on I stood and turned, exposing my back to him.

Looking over my shoulder, I said, "Could you zip me please?"

His dirty leer returned, "With pleasure"

He slunk towards me and before he zipped the dress up, one massive hand slid over my bare back. Laying a kiss between my shoulders blades, he zipped my dress and patted my bottom.

Taking my hand in his, we walked through the house and he set an alarm before whisking me out the front door and down the driveway to his awaiting Corvette.

Driving with Eric was just like I remembered it. Reckless and wild but with an expert touch, just like he was in bed. While I never seemed to want the ride to end while we were in bed, in his car was another matter.

"Sookie, we will not be at Fangtasia long. I must attend to a few things before we can return home."

My heart did a leap of joy at his last sentence. But then I silently admonished myself. It wasn't my home, we didn't live together and I would be returning home soon. I wondered if our lives would somehow slip into the old way when I went home. With him being cold and slightly resentful towards me and I constantly at war with myself at what to do about Eric.

I was pulled out of my bleak thoughts by one of Eric's hands coming to rest right above my knee. He made little circles with his thumb and I felt him trying to reassure me through the bond.

One side of his mouth came down in a sexy frown, "I can feel your uncertainty and unhappiness growing again. What is it that has you feeling like this again my lover?"

Looking down at my hand folded in my lap, I shook my head, not really wanting to get into it with him again so quickly. But when I refused to answer, he squeezed my leg and I felt the full force of his gaze on me.

Lifting my head to meet his eyes I said, "Eric please, we can talk when we get to Fangtasia. Can you just get me there in one piece?"

His face, which had conveyed his concern, slipped back into an amused smirk.

"There is no fear of you getting to Fangtasia in anything but one piece. You should worry more about whether that dress will stay in one piece tonight."

I could tell that his sexy threat was definitely something I needed to be concerned about and I felt that wonderful overwhelming tingle building between my legs, that only he was capable of inducing to this level.

He licked his lips when he sensed my new turned on state.

"Much better," he said huskily before turning his head back to the road.

After a few lust filled minutes, he pulled into the Fangtasia parking lot and I was happy to see that Pam was waiting for us by the employee entrance. She was dressed in her usual Fangtasia attire, a long black gauzy skirt, that had a slit that left very little to the imagination, with a sexy and confining red and black leather corset. Her face held the usual expression of bored disdain as she watched us get out of the car and come towards her.

She nodded deeply to Eric before angling her head to me, "Our darling little Sookie, long time no see. How are you on this beautiful night?"

I smiled and laughed as Pam gestured to the night sky dramatically, with one graceful arm.

"I'm ok Pam. Oh by the way you left some roller skates at Eric's house, hope you don't mind that I used them a bit today."

"Oh I bet you did." Pam said, raising one perfectly arched eyebrow.

She followed us in as a chuckling Eric opened the back door and led me down the hallway towards his office. He held the door open for me, then him and Pam bumped together violently as they both tried to walk through the door at the same time. It would have been something out of a screwball comedy, if they hadn't slightly hissed and stared at each other for a long moment, before Pam took a step back into the hallway.

With a wicked quirk of her lips and an overdone bow she said, "Age before beauty, Master."

He let out a snort and strode to his desk and sat down. Pam and I exchanged a wink and a smile before she sat down on the couch.

"Please." Eric said, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk, facing him.

I sat down and smoothed the skirt of my dress with both hands. For some reason I began to feel a little anxious. It probably had something to do with the icy glances that Eric and Pam kept throwing back and forth. I knew they were having some sort of silent vampire communication and from the irritation bubbling up from the bond, it wasn't going very well.

I cleared my throat in hopes of loosening some of the tension in the room. Eric's eyes flicked to me for a second before staring so hard at Pam that I thought her head was about to explode.

Suddenly she threw her arms up in the air in a gesture of defeat and said, "Fine, but remember, I warned you that it might not be such a good idea."

With that cryptic remark she stood and walked to the door, throwing Eric one more mutinous look, before making her exit.

I stared at the closed door for a few seconds, delaying Eric's new line of questioning about my sudden drop of disposition in the car on the way here. When I finally looked at him, he was leaning back in his chair, his hands folded across his chest with a thoughtful and warm look in his eyes.

"What happened on our way over here Sookie?" His voice was filled with concern.

I tugged my lower lip between my teeth in my agitation, feeling guilty about the thoughts I had in the car but at the same time wondering if my worries were not unfounded.

"I just started thinking about what its going to be like when I go back home."

"And what is it going to be like?" He questioned softly.

A calming sensation probed through the bond. He was attempting to soothe me while trying to get to the bottom of my moroseness.

I bit my lip, then sighed and said, "I'm just worried that everything is going to go back to the way it was before. That I'll go home and only see you when you want something from me causing me to push you to arms length again. I really don't think I can handle going back to that, especially after the past few days. But I'm scared Eric."

He was staring at me intensely and his body was so still I could have sworn he was in his vampire downtime.

When he finally spoke his words were spoken quietly, "Then do not go home. Stay with me, live with me and be my love."

My heart did a little leap and I felt my eyes widen to the size of saucers, "What? Eric are you serious?"

Just as he opened his mouth the answer, the door flew open again. Pam stood at the threshold, holding a large cardboard box with a big red bow on top. Curiously enough the box also had small nickel sized holes all over it.

I looked from the box to Pam's smirking face to Eric's smiling one.

"What's in that box Eric?" I asked suspiciously.

He gestured to Pam and she sauntered across the room and set the box on his desk. Eric stood and walked around to the front of his desk. Holding his hand out for me, I took it and stood up. He pulled me closer to him and leaned down to whisper into my ear.

"This is another gift, my love."

I narrowed my eyes at him and was about to protest when he continued.

"I wanted to give you something that could bring you unconditional love and happiness when I am not able to be with you."

More curious than angry now, I hesitantly reached for the box and pulled it to me. It was even heavier than I had imagined it would be. I pulled on the bow to unravel it and gingerly lifted the flaps to peek inside.

A pair of sweet brown eyes looked up at me and I couldn't help the delighted "Ohh" that escaped my lips.

I turned my face up to Eric's, "A puppy?" I asked simply.

He looked down at me innocently, "When I heard you were depressed, Pam told me that sometimes humans have animals to keep them company and make them happy. This is why I got her for you."

"But I also told you that humans should be asked before they are given an animal," Pam grumbled.

I glanced back at the puppy that was beginning to whimper and attempting to crawl out of the box.

"It's a her?" I asked as I scooped the puppy into my arms.

Eric simply nodded but I could sense his apprehension that was caused by my reaction to his latest gift.

The puppy had begun to lick and nibble on my ear and I giggled. She was quite adorable. With floppy ears, she was entirely black except for the tan markings on her chest, paws, muzzle and two expressive little tan dots above her eyes.

"What kind of dog is she?" I asked no one in particular.

Pam answered, "When the Master informed me of his plan to purchase you this animal, he asked me to research dog breeds and narrow it down to a list of good companion and good guard dogs. We decided that a Doberman would be a very good choice. We especially liked their nickname 'The Devil Dog' that they earned during WWII."

I looked to Eric doubtfully, "A Doberman Eric? Couldn't you have gotten me a little Maltese or something?"

He laughed and pet the puppy on the head, "Sookie, I wanted something to provide you with protection and companionship. And I do not think a Maltese would survive an encounter with any who wished you harm. A Doberman on the other hand my love would provide you with what you need in an animal. They are said to be incredibly loyal and you seem to already be bonding with her."

I smiled up at him then glanced at the puppy who now seemed to be having some sort of staring contest with Pam. Leaning down, I set her on the floor and she immediately bounded over to Pam, struggling with her little puppy legs to crawl into the now horrified Pam's lap.

"Now Pam," I said in my best school teacher voice, "We are all going to have to learn to get along with her, as I don't think she is going anywhere."

"Really?" Eric asked with barely contained excitement.

I smiled and placed my hand on his abdomen, feeling the muscles twitch at the contact. Sliding my hand up to rest over his still heart I looked it his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes Eric. I have wanted to get a dog from awhile now, she is adorable and I am sure she will be intimidating once she grows up. But hey, aren't Dobermans supposed to have those pointy ears?"

Eric and Pam made identical disgusted noises but Pam was the one that answered, "Barbaric practice really. When they are still puppies, humans have the ears cut in half and then wrapped up and tied together for quite awhile just in order to get them to stand straight up."

"I think she looks lovely just the way she is," I said looking at the puppy.

Pam had begrudgingly picked up the puppy and placed it on the couch next to her. It seemed she was now trying to devour Pam's skirt. With a sigh she stood up and walked behind Eric's desk, pulled open a drawer and pulled out a simple black handbag. She unzipped it and then to my astonishment, pulled out a plastic bumblebee that was the size of a softball. The puppy watched her with rapt fascination now. Pam walked back to the couch, not acknowledging either of us during her little errand. She sat back down next to the puppy, it clambered into her lap, snatched the toy from her hand and proceeded to lay down across Pam's legs and gnaw on the toy with gusto. High pitched little squeaks filled the air as the puppy enjoyed its latest discovery.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Pam finally looked up at us and said to me, "She was been staying with me since we got her a few days ago."

This statement drew me back to the conversation Eric and I were having before Pam had interrupted. I looked up at him and tugged on my lower lip with my teeth. He brushed a strand of hair of my face then cupped my cheek with his hand.

"Pam, leave us please." He stated, while never taking his eyes from mine.

Without a word and with barely a sound, Pam left the three of us alone.

Eric caressed my cheek lightly with his thumb as he said, "I deeply regret leaving you alone and causing you so much distress. If you are willing to, I would very much like if you and your new puppy would move in with me."

I felt my heart do another little leap at his words, but I paused before answering. I knew I wanted to be with Eric and I knew that being with Eric and living and working in Bon Temps would cause unnecessary problems. Between Bill living so close to me and Sam being my boss and both of them having a problem with Eric, moving in with him might be the solution I needed. And since I had already quit, no time like the present seemed better to accept his offer.

"I would love to move in with you Eric."

He broke out into possibly one of the biggest and happiest grins I have ever seen. I could see and feel through the bond, that his thoughts were now traveling south so before he could capture my lips with his impossible to resist mouth, I put a hand up to stop him.

"But I will be working Eric. I will not be having you take care of everything and making me feel like a kept woman. Is that clear Eric?"

"Crystal." He said with a dirty smirk and began to lean down further, but I kept my hand up.

"Maybe I could even work at Fangtasia. I mean if you want me there. I don't expect anything."

Eric shook his head vigorously and said, "No Sookie. I will not have you working in my bar and mistaken for those fangbangers."

"Eric, I am not too good to work in a bar." I said, irritated.

He placed a finger over my lips to silence any further protests.

"Yes, you are, " He said softly, "You have always been too good to waste your many talents as a waitress. You could do so many things my love and you should."

"What could I do Eric?" The disbelief in my voice obvious, but my anger fading quickly, somewhat thanks to the 6'5 Viking that was now leaning down and softly kissing my neck.

"Whatever you want." He whispered while brushing his lips back and forth across my jugular.

My hands crept up his rippling back muscles as I was barely able to say, "That's pretty vague Eric."

He lifted his head to peer up at me, "I have a number of businesses that you may take a position at, if you wish too."

I let out an exasperated breath and almost pushed him back, almost.

"Eric, I will not be the girl that got her job just because she is sleeping with the boss."

He tilted his head and his brow furrowed, "I would never offer you something that you didn't deserves." His face slipped back into an easy grin, "And it so happens that you deserve everything."

I rolled my eyes and said, "It's wonderful that you think so Eric, but still, I really don't think I can take-"

He cut me off abruptly, "Sookie, what if you just take a job temporarily and just keep it until you find something you would rather do. Is that agreeable to you?"

I heard every note of mockery in the last sentence but didn't acknowledge it, "Ok Eric, I'll take the job until something else comes up."

He smiled and bent to my ear, his lips barely brushing against the skin of my lobe as he said, "Something else is already up."

"Oh Eric." I said, attempting to sound scolding but knowing I came off breathless instead as he pressed that hard something against my stomach.

Slowly, he slid his body down until he was on both knees in front of me. His large and capable hands glided up my legs and underneath my skirt to cup my bottom. Nuzzling his face against my stomach he said, "Sookie, say it. I want to hear you say it again."

"I am yours Eric."

His fingers slid under the waistband of my panties and he leisurely pulled them down. I stepped out of them as he gripped the back of my calves, sending little zaps of pleasure jolting up my legs and to my center. Wrapping his hands around my hips, he gently lifted and set me down on the edge of his desk. My legs instinctively parted as he leaned over and kissed the soft flesh of my inner thigh. He glanced up at me, to confirm that I was watching, then in one quick movement he wrapped his lips around my already pulsating nub.

I let out a small yelp of surprise, that quickly became a low moan as I felt him slide two fingers into me. My hands twisted in his hair as I grasped on tightly and attempted to bring him closer to me. He sucked at me voraciously and his fingers matched his mouths dizzying pace. Between all the magical things he was doing to my body and the dazzling emotions that were gliding through the bond, he brought me to a swift and mind-blowing climax.

Eric stood and pulled his shirt off with one arm, then wrapped the other around me so I could cling to him while trying to catch my breath. Then I heard the unmistakable sound of a belt being unbuckled and I couldn't help but grin into Eric's magnificent chest.

Tilting my head back, he gazed down at me, his eyes seemingly soaking in my features. He brushed his knuckles against my cheek and I captured his thumb in my mouth, sending him a look that was both pleading and demanding. I released his thumb and heard his pants slither to the floor as he wrapped both arms around my back.

I gasped as he slid his length into me, his lips clasping mine in a toe curling kiss. With a quickening pace he began to thrust his hips against me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his mouth went to my ear and began whispering frantic words in his unknown language. Even though my brain didn't understand the words, my body seemed to translate just fine as I felt the delicious tension building to maddening proportions deep within me while his voice wrapped me up in its erotic and impenetrable embrace.

Just as I felt myself careening towards that magnificent precipice, Eric slid his fangs painlessly into my neck, causing me to plummet straight into the depths of our mutual bliss.

I was trying to catch my breath while laying small kisses all over Eric's chest. His hands stroked the upper part of my back where my skin was exposed above the dress. His cool skin mingling with the heat of mine drew a delightful shiver from me.

Finally pushing myself back from him, I looked into his face to find his eyes still slightly glazed from our lovemaking and his feeding.

"You have more business here to take care of?" I asked, hoping for the opposite.

I was rewarded when he said, "Actually no. The point of coming here tonight was to give you your gift. We may return whenever you wish."

Laying several more kisses on his chest I said, "I would very much like to go back to your house now, if that's ok."

He lifted my chin with his fingers and kissed me deeply, his tongue making a thorough and moral melting sweep of my mouth.

We both froze when a loud yip sailed up from the floor next to us. I peeled my lips from Eric's regrettably and looked down to find that the puppy had escaped from the couch and was now happily chewing on the toes of Eric's shiny black shoes. His narrowed his eyes at her, then narrowed them even more when he saw the puddle next to the couch.

His gaze snapped back to mine and I suppressed a giggle as I said as innocently as possible, "What shall we name her?"

* * *

A/N:

Yes, what shall we name her? Something that they both can agree on hopefully.

I will very shortly be getting back into what was in that diary of hers, including Eric discovering that Quinn staked Andre in Rhodes.

Please review! It makes the Viking happy! And when he is happy, he aims to please.


End file.
